Drabbles
by sada-nyu
Summary: pequeños poemas en los cuales se cuentan historias de amor y desamor,TERCERO: sabes lo ke es el amor? sabes lo ke duele ke te ignore la persona ke amas? sabes lo ke es la frustracion de tenerlo a tu lado y no tenerlo?pero... imagina la vida sin el
1. Chapter 1

…**No mE deStrUyaZ…**

Antes de conocer este sentimento, antes de ti, antes de todo esto antes de conocerte y muchisimo antes de que me dieras estas enormes alas y antes incluso de abrirte mi corazon… yo era feliz!

Y no es que tu llegada a mi vida no haya sido algo hermoso y fuera de todas mis expectativas, es solo que a tu paso todo lo demas a quedado en ruinas.

No solo te haz llevado mi corazon, sino tambien mi amor, mi orgullo y hasta el muro que me habia hecho para resguardarme de la gente.

Recuerdo que en aquel tiempo yo solo queria estar junto a ti hablando de… yo que se! Hablemos de luces, hablemos de nada, hablemos de cosas de verdad, solo estar contigo era suficiente para mi.

Tambien me acuerdo de aquel dia, mi sueño se realizo, al fin pase una noche contigo, junto a ti, solo perdiendome en el prisma de tus ojos, pero al dia siguiente fue igual que siempre, después de despedirnos y luego de maquinar mil ilusiones vuelves y como siempre afilas las navajas, esas que en un tiempo me hicieron tanto daño. Ahora soy inmune cuando me las clavas.

Ahora soy inmune a ti y a tus caricias, a tu amor y tu brillo de sol y aunque estuve a poco de volver a caer me he sostenido firme. Lo unico que me llevo de ti es esta via lactea de recuerdos felices.

Ai Shiteru Taisa

Edo...

Bueno empiezo este proyecto, seran algo asi como drabbles pero algo raros , bueno diferentes por los menos a los ke me leido por aqui, las parejas seran aleatorias dependiendo del animo de la escritora (esa soy io!!)ammm no se solo me dio por escribir espero que alguien lo lea i me pueda dar una opinion!! y de antemano graxx por leer!!! se aceptan reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

White Lips Kissed

Quisiera no despertar en el lugar al que me llevan mis pesadillas, liberarme de estas paredes carcomidas por el viento, mover el tiempo en todas las direcciones, pasar atravez de la celda y quedarme en tu lugar y una vez mas besar tus labios blancos...

Nuestro amor fue siempre algo ficticio, siempre encerrado em una maleta listo para irse despues de la ultima dosis.Siempre.

No llorare cuando llegue al final de la linea, como siempre tu tenias razon, tu lo entiendes todo, manejas ambos lados. Aun asi me preocupa tu respirar, no estas lejos de caer! no debiste subir tan alto!

Recuerdas las cosas que significaban tanto? Ahora me han dejado frio y con esa triste melodia en el alma.

Nuestro amor de truco de mago, ficticio pero igual asombroso. Apuesto a que no se te habia ocurrido! apuesto a que nisiquiera lo notaste! apuesto al porque de esto!

Yo debi haber sabido mejor que nadie que tan pronto me fuera todo se iba a ir de lado, pero ya no me culpo, claro que pudiste evitarlo! Siempre hay algo mejor. Como ya sabras es una lastima que esta puesta en escena haya acabado tan tragicamente...

P.D Edo perdona mi cobardia pero ya no soy feliz aqui, aunque te prometi estar para ti siempre creo que esto me sobrepasa, te amo pero no puedo ver como nos destruyes a ambos, no espero que lo comprendas ahora, cuidate!

Aru/Edo 4 ever 


	3. Chapter 3

King of Silence

Yo podria llevarme tus penas, se que podria.  
Darte mi amor y adorarte eterna e incondicionalmente.

Todas estas interminables y solitarias noches en las que aun teniendote a mi lado siento el enorme vacio entre tu y yo.

Me ahogo en tristesa y rabia al darme cuenta de como me desvivo por ti cada dia y tu pareces ignorarlo todo siempre con esa mirada,  
creyendote tan superior y como siempre ignorando mi amor por ti.

Asi que deberias dejar de ser el rey del silencio y decirme lo que necesito escuchar, con eso me sentiria segura contigo y no solo como una pagina mas en tu libro de conquistas

acaricia mi alma

suaviza mi ser

esteriliza mi sangre

purifica mi amor

te amo tanto Roy Mustang!!!

una mujer rubia de ojos almendra cierra el cuaderno en el que momentos antes escribia y derramaba algunas lagrimas, lo guarda en un cajon y se va a dormir

bueno ee aki el tercero de mis desvarios como notaran es un roy/ai espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y a los ke dejaron un comentario aaaa enserio ke los adoro you rock my world guys!!

Hyuu chan

Lady Scorpio

Pollo-yasha

P.D espero pronto subir algo mas lindo jejee


End file.
